


i forgive you

by daughter_of_death



Series: letters home [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: dudley and harry finally talk.
Series: letters home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022493
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Dudley, 

I have a lot I want to say. 

I want to start off by saying that a lot of what you did hurt me; the things you used to say and do to me. All of it. 

But I also want to say that you were a kid, and the same age as me. And that I forgive you, not because you were a kid.. I‘m forgiving you for myself. 

I’m tired of the anger and the hurt. I just want it to end. I want to move on. There is a shite ton more we need to talk about. And I want to do that another time. But for now? 

Hello, my name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, 

We do have a shite ton to talk about, but yes, I Would love to move on.   
Hi, my name is Dudley Dursley, and it's great to meet you too.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
